Kuroko no Basket Radio Corner!
by Mikurira
Summary: Episode 3 sudah keluar(maksudnya update)! Seperti biasa dengan host Mikurira (author) dan temannya yang imut imut Kuroko Tetsuya. Dengan bintang tamu Kagami Taiga!
1. Episode 1 - Hyuuga Junpei

.

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke Radio Corner! Episode 1

* * *

.

Kuroko : Halo semuanya…

Miku (author) : Hai Tetsuya, apa kabar?

Kuroko : Ah, _doumo_, aku baik baik saja.

Miku : (nepuk nepuk kepala Kuroko) Aku bahagia ada anak sopan sepertimu (terharu)

Kuroko : Mikurira-san… Jangan menangis (gentian menepuk kepala)

Miku : Hiks… (menghapus air mata) Well, selamat datang di KnB Radio Corner!

Kuroko : Yey (tepuk tangan tapi muka datar)

Miku : Teriak bahagia dong Tetsu! Bahagia!

Kuroko : Bahagiaaa…! Bahagiaaa…!

Miku : (senyum) Tetsuya? Mau diiket pake tali atau disayat pake piso? (ngeluarin pisau dan tali)

Kuroko : Tidak, terimakasih. Aku sudah cukup tersiksa oleh Akashi-kun.

Miku : _S-S_… _Sasuga_ seme S! (mata berbinar)

Kuroko : Miku-san… Ayo mulai..

Miku : _Hai_! Maaf para pembaca, membuat kalian menunggu lama.. Sebenarnya aku buat beginian harusnya tidak masuk di story ya, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku ingin membuat hal seperti ini sesekali. Tidak masalah kan?

Kuroko : Tidak, Miku-san, itu sama dengan kau telah melakukan kesalahan.

Miku : Shut up Tetsu.

Kuroko : …

Miku : Ya, untuk kali ini bintang tamu kita special loh…! Kamu bahagia gak Tetsu?

Kuroko : …

Miku : Bicaralah-_- aku nggak bakal ngelakuin hal itu lagi ke kamu kok.

Kuroko : … Miku-san… bintang tamu kita…. tidak spektakuler..

Miku : Lebih baik kau diam (menjejalkan roti ke mulut Kuroko)

**? : **Jahat sekali aku tidak dianggap spektakuler (;A;)

Miku : Err… okay, kita panggil saja….

Kuroko : Jeng jeng..

Miku : Tidak perlu sfx dari mulut Tetsu-_-

Kuroko : Adalah…

Miku : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… Hyuga-senpaaaaai!

Kuroko : Kyaaa kyaaa…. horee...(tepuk tangan dengan muka datar)

Junpei : Somehow, kamu tidak terlihat bersemangat, Kuroko

Miku : M-maaa~ abaikan saja dia,_ kaicho_, Tetsu sering begitu kan…

Junpei : T-tunggu! Kamu siapa? Kenapa memanggil Kuroko dengan 'Tetsuya'?

Miku : _Gue_ yang bikin cerita, ada masalah? (ngeluarin piso)

Kuroko : Kapten… (menepuk pundak Junpei) Jangan berurusan dengan dia (mengacungkan jempol)

Junpei : Erm…. (; OAO)

Miku : Ada pertanyaan nih! Pertanyaan dari salah seorang yang mengaku bernama… er… Izuki…. (diam sebentar) Izukinekomimilaladumtes..

Junpei : P_adahal sudah keliatan kalau itu dari Izuki (_orz_)… _Jadi, apa pertanyaannya?

Kuroko : Ah, Miku-san aku mau membaca!

Miku : Eh? Sok sok, baca sok (ngasih kertas ke Kuroko)

Kuroko : Pertanyaannya…

_Bagaimana rasanya jadi kapten Yosen?_

Junpei : …. Erm…. P-pertanyaannya benar untukku kan?

Miku : Eh… EH?! (narik kertas dari Kuroko)

Kuroko : Maaf, aku sengaja membacanya salah.

Miku/Junpei : …

Kuroko : Pertanyaannya…

_Bagaimana rasanya jadi kapten Seirin?_

Kuroko : D_ouzo_…

Miku : Jawab _kaicho_!

Junpei : iya iya… haaaaah (menghela nafas) cukup melelahkan sih, tapi sebenarnya sangat menyenangkan, karena bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah teman temanku, sebagai kapten aku merasa aku harus berjuang lebih dari mereka. Mempersatukan hati dan membuat ritme permainan. Riko juga sering memarahiku karena terlalu malas latihan, yah, tapi apa boleh buat, aku juga kan butuh waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Miku : Erm… O-oke… pertanyaan selanjutnya!

_Anda lebih menyukai Teppei atau Riko?_

Kuroko : Ah… menjebak…

Miku : Fufufufu~

Junpei : P-PERTANYAAN APA INI?!

Miku : Loh? Tidak ada yang salah kok, hanya saja, _kaicho_ terlalu berpikir jauh… fufu~

Kuroko : Iya, tidak ada yang aneh kok

Junpei : Ugh…

Miku : Sudahlah, pilih saja Teppei-san, bagaimanapun juga dia seme-mu :3

Junpei : S-seme?!

Kuroko : Iya, istilah dalam dunia_ fujoshi_… biasanya lebih sering di sebut 'top'…

Miku : T-Tetsuya tau begituan?! (shock)

Kuroko : (mengacungkan jempol) ya.

Junpei : (masih bingung sendiri) A-aku suka keduanya! Aku tidak bisa memilih diantara mereka… Keduanya sama pentingnya!

Kuroko : Ah… itu namanya biseksual.

Miku : Pffft…

Junpei : S-Sudahlah!

Miku : Iya iya, ampun _kaicho_.. ahahahha~!

Kuroko : Miku-san, kau suka membully orang ya…

Miku : Hahaha~ tau saja kau Tetsu~ kau sendiri juga kan…

Kuroko : Ya.

Miku : Hah! Karena baru episode pertama jadi, baiklah, sekian dulu corner kali ini! Tamu untuk episode selanjutnya adalah… jeng jeng jeng….

Kuroko : Aomine-kun.

Miku : Ah! Jangan diberitahu dulu…. (;A;)

Junpei : …

Miku : Yak sekian kali ini! Tunggu Radio Corner berikutnya! Maaf ya kalo no comedy, no purpose and no meaning, habisnya lagi pengen aja nulis begini. Tunggu di chapter… ups… Radio Corner berikutnya ya!

Kuroko : Dadah…

Junpei : B-benar benar wasting times-_-

.

.

* * *

Ending Song : Just Be Friends - Megurine Luka

End Episode 1

* * *

Junpei : Kenapa JBF lagu endingnya?

Miku : Terimakasih senpai~ mata nee (maksa pulang) Tetsu-kun juga makasih~ (meluk melukin sambil senyum senyum)

Kuroko : Mikurira-san, pesan. Jangan lupa pesan.

Miku : Oh ya! Silahkan dari para pembaca kalau ada pertanyaan untuk Aomine-san, bisa ditanyakan melalui review atau PM~ nanti yang paling absurd dan aneh pasti akan ditampilkan di cerita selanjutnya! Hyaa! XD

Kuroko : Jadwal Kuroko no Basuke Radio Corner! Episode 2 nanti tanggal 8/9 Maret 2014 jika tidak berhalangan, kata Mikurira-san.

Miku : Ya benar! Karena itulah cepat kasih pertanyaanmu! XD

Kuroko : _Hai. Arigatou._ Silahkan menulis review dibawah, _douzo ..._


	2. Episode 2 - Aomine Daiki

.

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke Radio Corner! Episode 2

Opening Song : All Alone With You – Egoist

* * *

.

Kuroko : Wah ada lagu opening..

Miku : Gimana Tetsu? Bagus kan? Hehehe, setidaknya kita ada peningkatanlah di airing ke dua kita ini.

Kuroko : _Sasuga _Mikurira-san

Miku : Heheheh. Ok! Kita mulai saja radio kali ini, jeng jeng…. Jeng! Selamat datang di KnB Radio Corner episode 2 ini! Yeeey (tepuk tangan)

Kuroko : (ikut tepuk tangan)

Miku : Yak! Sambil menunggu tamu kita yang -bisik-ngaret-bisik-, kali ini kita akan-…

Kuroko : _Chotto matte kudasai_, Miku-san.

Miku : Ya?

Kuroko : Aomine-kun minta dijemput..

Miku : Ha?

Kuroko : Dia bilang dia tidak tahu jalan masuk kemari (nunjukin sms di hp)

Miku : Euh, yaudah suruh kesini aja, suruh masuk lewat pintu ijo ijo di lantai 3, terus belok kanan sampe mentok, pilih kanan sampe ada perempatan, terus jalan ke kanan lagi, terus jalan ke kanan terus suruh cari pintu ke 7 dari pot biru.

Kuroko : … (ngeliatin Miku)

Miku : Iya iya-_- suruh aja masuk terus naik lift ke lantai tiga terus masuk ke pintu paling awal.

Kuroko : Ok (ngetik di hp)

Miku : Yaaaaa! Sesuai dengan hal yang kita janjikan minggu lalu, tamu kita kali ini adalah Aomine Daiki, sang Ace dari Touou Academy bernomor punggung 5!

Kuroko : Sudah ku sms.

Miku : Oke deh sambil nunggu Aomine, enaknya ngapain ya, Tetsu? Mendingan kita main yuk!

Kuroko : Main apa…?

Miku : Gimana kalo main _Hitori Kakurenbo_?

Kuroko : _Hitori_… main berdua?

Miku : Bener juga-_- (orz) maafkan aku, gimana kalo main-… (ngeliat pintu kebuka)

Aomine : Apa ini? Tempatnya kecil begini! Tsk! (masuk ke ruangan)

Kuroko : Ah, Aomine-kun, _ohayou gozaimasu._(salam sambil nundukin badan dikit)

Miku : Cih, datang cepat ya (muka kesel) yaudah maaf kalo tempatnya kecil begini.

Aomine : Yosh, Tetsuya, _ohayou._

Miku : Aku gak diwaro… (orz, *zuuung, nulis nulis di tanah)

Kuroko : Kenalkan Aomine-kun, ini Mikurira-san, author, screenplay, storywriter dan lain-lainnya.

Aomine : Hoh, jadi kau. Oke, langsung saja Tetsuya, beritahu aku kenapa aku harus kemari, katanya bakal ada _idol grup BKA48 _yang kemari?

Miku : Mana ada-_- hari ini kau mau diwawancarai tau, kau jadi tamu special dalam acara KnB Radio Corner kali ini!

Aomine : Hah?! Jadi Satsuki bohong padaku?! (buru-buru ngetik sms sambil mencet tombol keras-keras)

Miku : Jadi kau terpaksa dan dibohongi? Haha, selamat saja :v

Aomine : Cih, diam kau, bocah.

Miku :B-Bocah?! (berdiri sambil narik kerah baju Aomine)

Aomine : …. (ngeliatin Miku dengan wajah malas) cih (baca sms dari Momoi)

Kuroko : Miku-san.. Radio-nya jangan dilupain…

Miku : (siap-siap nujleb Aomine pake piso) Ah, _sou ka, shoganai_, kalau Aomine bukan bintang tamu pasti sudah kubunuh. Jyaaa! Lanjut saja ya acaranya! (ngelepasin Aomine)

Aomine : Kepribadiannya cepat berubah ya (bisik bisik ke Kuroko)

Kuroko : Ya.

Aomine : Yasudah kalau begitu cepat selesaikan acaranya! Aku mau pergi nih! Dasar si Satsuki, beraninya dia membohongiku lagi, cih (masukin hp ke kantong celana)

Miku : Aku juga ingin cepat selesai kok, tsk, siapa mau berurusan denganmu.

Aomine : Yasudah cepat jelaskan padaku aku harus apa.

Kuroko : Aomine-kun, kau akan diberi pertanyaan, dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur dan sesuai dengan etika bermoral yang baik.

Aomine : Ha?

Miku : Langsung saja deh pertanyaan pertama! (brb buka amplop isi surat)

Kuroko : Aku mau baca, Miku-…

Miku : ENGGAK. _Lo _udah baca ya kemaren, gantian.

Kuroko : …

Miku : Pertanyaan untuk Aomine Daiki-kun dari Tanaka Aira-san

_Aomine kan lincah, cepat, kuat (rasanya gak biasa muji Aomine deh) daripada jadi pemain basket kenapa gak jadi penjahat aja? Kayak mafia gitu... aku yakin dengan kelincahan dan kegelapan yang Aomine miliki bisa jadi mafia yang handal, bisa cepat kabur dan kamuflase dengan ruangan gelap atau malam, kayak misdirection...(pada akhirnya ngejek juga)_

Miku : A-AHAHAHAHAHA! (ketawa bahagia)

Aomine : ….

Kuroko : Fuh… (malingin wajahnya dan nahan ketawa)

Aomine : Kau yakin ini pertanyaannya?! Oke, aku pulang. (nyiapin tasnya)

Miku : Tu-tunggu, Aomine!

Kuroko : Aomine-kun, bagaimanapun juga kau akan dianggap jelek kalau mengabaikan pertanyaan ini…

Aomine : (ngeliatin Kuroko) Argh, fine! (duduk lagi)

Miku : Jadi jadi?

Aomine : Pertanyaannya apa tadi? Aku hanya fokus bagian mengejeknya saja.

Kuroko : Kenapa Aomine-kun tidak jadi penjahat kayak mafia saja? Padahal dengan kelincahan dan kegelapan-…

Aomine : Cukup. CUKUP Tetsu. Aku sudah mendengarnya.

Miku : Pffft…. Jadi jawabannya apa? (senyum senyum nahan ketawa)

Aomine : Mafia ya, hmmm…. Mungkin bisa dipikirkan…

Kuroko : !

Aomine : (ngeliat Kuroko) Oke aku bercanda, tidak mungkin aku jadi mafia-_-

Miku : Tapi dengan kegelapan, pffft… kegelapan… buh- BUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aomine : ….

Miku : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-hmph! (dijejelin tisu sama Aomine)

Kuroko : Tapi Aomine-kun, aku setuju dengan Tanaka Aira-san, dengan kegelapan yang Aomine miliki-…

Aomine : Cukup Tetsu. CUKUP. (geram sendiri tapi nggak berani mukul Kuroko, lol)

Miku : Uohok, uohok! Ah, tapi Aomine emang sayang ya sama Tetsu-kun :3 bahagialah kalian para AoKuro Shippers, hahaha.

Kuroko : Miku-san, hentikan dengan dunia fujoshi-mu, lanjutkan.

Miku : Ahahahaha…! Ya, selanjutnya.. (ngambil amplop lagi) hmmm mari kita lihat, ini dari-…

Aomine : Sini aku yang baca! (ngambil paksa kertasnya dari author)

Kuroko : Bacakan Aomine-kun..

Aomine : … (terdiam, muka geram sambil ngeremet kertasnya)

Miku : Apa apa?

Aomine : (naruh kertasnya di atas meja) Ok, aku pulang (nyiapin tas)

Miku : Jangan Aomine! Nanti kuberi kaset _BKA48_ deh! Atau cewek dada besar juga bisa!

Kuroko : Miku-san mesum..

Miku : (OAO;)

Aomine : … (duduk lagi) ok, baik, kita deal (jabat tangan ke Miku sambil muka mesum)

Kuroko : Kalian mesum…-_-

Miku : J-jahahaahaha, ok, pertanyannya dari, oh, dari Mikuriraemangauthorkeren, hehe.

Aomine : Namanya absurd, heh.

Kuroko : ….(ngeliatin Miku)

Miku : (mukul muka Kuroko) oke, pertanyannya…

_Apa pendapatmu tentang 'yaoi' atau BL tentang dirimu yang beredar di Internet? Mulai dari fanfic, doujin, fanart, gambar, dan lain lain? Dan siapa Pairing Favoritmu di Kuroko no Basket? BL yah, BL._

Kuroko : ….(ngeliatin Miku, lagi)

Miku : Heheh! (mukul muka Kuroko lagi) jawabannya Aomine?

Aomine : Aku tidak peduli! Cih! Siapa peduli dengan BL?

Miku : Tidak peduli...? Hmmm… kau tau BL?

Aomine : Tau.

Miku : Terus cowok tau BL itu sesuatu loh (lirik Aomine sambil senyum senyum)

Kuroko : Aku juga tahu kok, Mikurira-san

Miku : Yah-_- kau mah hal lain (?)

Kuroko : ….

Aomine : Sudah kukatakan aku tidak peduli!

Miku : Heee, kalau begitu siapa pairing favoritmu di Kuroko no Basket?

Aomine : Tidak ada.

Miku : Bohong. Aku pernah track komputermu, kau pernah searching-searching tentang doujin kan?

Aomine : (mukanya merah) Kau…!

Kuroko : Aomine-kun mesum…

Miku : Ohohohhoh! Tentu saja aku sudah menggali informasi-mu di internet dan komputermu! (ketawa jahat)

Kuroko : Memangnya Aomine membuka apa Miku-san?

Miku : Dia membuka situs-….mmmph! (dijejelin tisu lagi sama Aomine)

Aomine : Sudah! Aku mau pulang! (siap siap pulang)

Miku : Bleh! (ngeluarin tisu dari mulutnya) Deal kita ya, plis deh, Aomine.

Aomine : ….

Kuroko : Sudah tertanda tangan disini (nunjukin MoU = Memorandum of Understanding)

Aomine : HAH?! SEJAK KAPAN?!

Miku : (mata berbinar) Ok, aku jawab saja deh kalau Aomine tidak mau menjawab, pairing yang paling sering di search oleh komputer Aomine adalah… KisexKuroko versi ukexuke (lirik Aomine jahat)

Kuroko : …! (kaget, ngeliatin Aomine yang mukanya merah)

Aomine : Argh!

Miku : Dan Aomine sering membuka situs porno, mencari gambar-gambar cewek berdada besar (lirik Aomine lagi dengan tatapan super jahat)

Aomine : SUDAH CUKUP MIKURIRA (urat-urat kemarahan keluar di dahinya)

Miku : _Not my fault _(siul siul sok gak tau)

Kuroko : Aomine mesum… (mata berkaca dan sok uke)

Aomine : Ugh… (mukanya merah)

Miku : Eaaa, homo :v

Aomine : Tapi gimanapun juga tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan cewek berdada besar atau dua uke yang saling bersama! (mukanya merah tapi menggebu-gebu kayak kakek-kakek mesum -?-)

Miku : Tuhkan dia tau BL (lirik Aomine jahat sambil senyum senyum)

Aomine : Argh! Sudahlah!

Kuroko : Aomine.. (megang pundak Aomine) kau benar benar mesum (muka datar)

Aomine : Ugh… aku pulang!

Miku : Aomine! Deal kita! Deal kitaaaa!

Aomine : (berenti di depan pintu)

Kuroko : Hari ini Aomine-kun telah terkuak ya jati dirinya..

Aomine : Cih! (masuk lagi ke ruangan) CIH (sengaja sok ngeludah di depan muka Miku)

Miku : Biasa woy!

Kuroko : Aku saja yang menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya..

Miku : Sok sok, Tetsu sok (ngasih amplop ke Kuroko)

Kuroko : pertanyaan dari DevilFujoshi-san… Devil… Fujoshi…

Miku : Namanya kok… Ok. Lanjut Tetsuya.

_Saya mau tanya sama Aomine! Lebih sadis Imayoshi atau Akashi?_

Aomine : Akashi. Oke lanjut.

Miku/Kuroko : …

Aomine : Apa? Imayoshi Soichi itu bahkan tidak berani melakukan apapun padaku.

Miku : Ok..

Kuroko: Pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah dari RallFreecss-san.

Aomine : Ya

_Apa merek celana dalam yang selalu Aomine-kun kenakan saat bertanding basket?_

Aomine : Hah, gampang

Kuroko : Jawab.

Aomine : Calvin Klein..

Miku : O-Ohh….

Kuroko : …. mesum…

Aomine : MANANYA YANG MESUM?!

Miku : Kau menyebut celana dalammu sendiri…

Aomine : Kan kalian yang bertanya!

Kuroko : Sudahlah, lanjutkan kembali, _minna_.

Miku : Ehe, lanjut deh.. pertanyaan dari Luvalres-San.

_Sejak kapan suka dengan Oppai?_

Aomine : Kenapa _oppai_?!

Miku : Karena oppai?

Kuroko : …(ngeliatin kertasnya)

Miku : Kenapa Tetsu?

Kuroko : Pertanyaannya ngga ada yang bener ya, Mikurira-san.

Miku : Ahahaha, memang. Jadi Aomine-kun?

Aomine : ….

Kuroko : Ah! Sepertinya aku tau sejak kapan..

Aomine : Wait? Kau tau Tetsuya?

Kuroko : Waktu itu gara-gara melihat cewek di majalah idol. Makanya sampai sekarang juga dia ngefans sama idol berdada besar._.

Aomine : Ya, dan setelahnya majalah itu dibuang oleh Satsuki, heh.

Kuroko : Dan selanjutnya kau dimarahi ibumu.

Aomine : Huh.

Miku : Heeee…. Menarik ya, btw, kenapa Aomine-kun tidak suka Satsuki ya? Atau mungkin belum? (bisik-bisik ke Kuroko)

Kuroko : Ah, mungkin belum, ini ada pertanyaan yang sesuai, dan oh! Banyak yang bertanya hal yang sama…

Aomine : Ha? Pertanyaan apa lagi?

Kuroko : Pertanyaannya adalah… Mikurira-san sajadeh yang baca.

Miku : Welp, _shoganai_. Pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan…

_Apakah Aomine naksir Momoi?_

Aomine : Satsuki itu hanya teman masa kecil.

_Meskipun dadanya besar?_

Aomine : ….

_Dibanding Kuroko kau milih siapa?_

Aomine : Aku tidak bisa memilih (sigh)

_Kenapa kesannya kau seperti memperebutkan Kuroko dengan Kagami?_

Aomine/Kuroko : …

Miku : Ahaha! Jawab dong jawab.

Aomine : (ngeliatin jam di tangan) Aku harus pulang. Aku serius.

Miku : Ah cupu kau. (-3-) mau kabur ya?

Aomine : Sudah hampir jam 2, Miku, aku harus pulang.

Kuroko : Tutup saja kah Miku-san? Harusnya kita sudah selesai beberapa menit lagi.

Miku : Yah nggak asik, deal nya nanti aku kirim ke alamatmu ya bro.

Aomine : Ok, aku pulang duluan. (pergi)

Miku : Nah! Itu sekian dulu dari Aomine Daiki-san, maaf jika ada-..

Kuroko : Mikurira-san

Miku : _Hai…?_

Kuroko : Itu apa? (nunjuk di bawah kursi)

Miku : (ngambil buku di bawah kursi) catatan… harian AOMINE DAIKI?!

Kuroko : …!

Miku : Baca! Baca! (buka bukunya)

Kuroko : Tulisannya susah dibaca…

Miku : Ugh… tapi aku bisa membacanya sedikit kok! Tunggu tunggu… erm…

_Tanggal a bulan y tahun xy_

_Hari ini aku melihat Kise ganti baju di kamar ganti baju. Sial! Kulitnya putih! **** jadi *** dan ***. Kemudian aku melihat Kuroko saat berendam, aku tidak sengaja melihat *** jadi aku tahu kalau **** Kuroko **** dan ****_

Kuroko : ….

_Tanggal w bulan y tahun xy_

_Aku tidak sengaja melihat celana dalam Satsuki! Wooh! Warnanya PUTIH! Dan lagi waktu kami pulang sambil hujan hujanan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas pakaian dalamnya! Aku jadi ingin *** gara-gara *** apalagi **** sangat terlihat jelas!_

Miku : ….

_Tanggal z bulan y tahun xy_

_Aku **** melihat Mai-chan (cewek di majalah dewasa) dan *** terlihat **** dan **** memakai *** kemudian aku **** gara gara ***_

Miku : Tetsuya… aku tidak sanggup lagi membacanya (orz) aku lupa kita masih Airing…

Kuroko : Sekian KnB Radio Corner kali ini…

Miku : Maaf para pendengar… (orz)

* * *

Ending Song : Diablo – Simon Curtis

End Episode 2

* * *

Miku : Kayaknya kita harus naikin ratingnya jadi M-_-

Kuroko : Tidak usah Mikurira-san, aku berhasil men-sensor yang kau katakan.

Miku : Ohhh-!

.

.

.

Sementara itu Aomine di jalan pulang…

Aomine : Dasar dua orang itu, haaah… (telefon genggamnya bergetar)

Aomine : Hmmm… siapa? (membuka hp miliknya)

**Pesan dari Satsuki** : Maksudmu apa HAH melihat celana dalam dan apapun itu?! Dan apaan itu kau naksir Kise dan Kuroko?! Dasar AHOMINE HOMO!

Aomine : Hah?! (nyari nyari buku di tasnya) SHIT!

.

.

.

**Tambahan – pesan dari Kise** : A-Aominecchi… ja-jadi selama ini… cintaku terbalas?!

**Pesan Aomine : **HAH?!

.

.

.

Miku : Tetsuya! (siap-siap pulang)

Kuroko : Ya?

Miku : Tolong hubungi Kagami-kun

Kuroko : Bintang tamu besok?

Miku : Ya. Jangan lupa beritahu kalau akan ada pembukaan pertanyaan untuknya kepada para pendengar.. dan Oh! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata atau jadi OOC merekanya (orz)

Kuroko : Baik… silahkan bertanya apapun tentang Kagami, readers… _doumo_…


	3. Episode 3 - Kagami Taiga

Mikurira : Kuroko no Basket bukan punyaku.

Kuroko : Iya aku tahu.

.

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke Radio Corner! Episode 3

Opening Song : Utada Hikaru – Sakura Nagashi

* * *

Kuroko : Mikurira-san…?

Mikurira (author) : Kenapa Tetsu?

Kuroko : Lagunya…

Miku : Iya… (zuuung *nulis nulis ditanah)

Kuroko : Kau terlihat tidak semangat…

Miku : Iya, so-soalnya… aku gak sempet update fic ini cepet… (T.T)

Kuroko : Ah—cepat minta maaf pada para reader!

Miku : Gomenasai… (orz)

Kuroko : Gomenasai… (orz)

Miku : Kenapa kau ikutan Tetsu?!

Kuroko : Ah, aku juga tidak tahu..

Miku : Da-dasar kau anak baik, Tetsuya-kyuuun~ (meluk melukin Kuroko ala tante tante shotacon)

Kuroko : A—Mikurira-san, itu daritadi sudah ada yang terlihat mau ngamuk di belakang…

Miku : Oh! _Araaa_! Selamat datang… BA-KA-GA-MI!

Kagami : S-siapa yang baka hah?!

Kuroko : Dirimu Kagami-kun (muka datar)

Kagami : Se-sejak kapan kau disini?! (kaget)

Miku : Padahal aku sudah jauh jauh mengundangmu dari Amerika untuk kesini. Tapi tidak menyangka kau akan lama membalas responnya :v

Kagami : _Hell yeah! _Akukan lagi di Jepang—bukan di Amerika!

Miku : Hmm… benar juga. Terus ngapain ya aku ngirim permintaan ke Amerika?

Kagami : …

Miku : …

Kuroko : _A-ano_ Mikurira-san dan Kagami-kun… (muka Kuroko blushing, _what?_)

Miku : O-ooh! Apa ini? Pertanda Kuroko sudah mencapai masa bunga bunga di tepi jalan? (nangis bahagia)

Kagami : Kenapa bunga ditepi jalan (-.-;)—oi kau kenapa?

Kuroko : Belilah ini… (nyodorin sekotak ikan salmon)

Miku : …

Kagami : …

Kuroko : Harganya murah, 500yen saja…

Miku : Ohh! Kalau sama aku berapa Te-tsu-ya? (senyum senyum nawar ala ibu ibu di pasar ikan)

Kuroko : Tetap, 500 _desu_.

Miku : Kenapa (;A;) padahal aku kan author cerita ini…!

Kuroko : …kalau begitu… 1000 _desu_.

Miku : KENAPA TAMBAH MAHAL! (;A;) Tetsuya-kun jahaaaaat…..! (lempar cutter terdekat)

Kuroko : Ah… (ngehindar)

Miku/Kuroko : AH—AWAS KAGAMI-KUN…!

(aaah… slow motion ada cutter ngedeketin Kagami; Kagami kaget, Mikurira kabur, Kuroko diem…)

*JLEB!*

Miku : Ups…. Salah sasaran, hehe maafkan aku Kagami (mau kabur)

Kagami : … (bisa dilihat ada kobaran api di belakangnya)

Kuroko : (narik baju Miku) sudah kutangkap Kagami-kun..

Kagami : SUDAH CEPAT MULAI SAJA RADIONYA! (ngamuk )

.

**20 menit kemudian…**

.

Miku : _Hai_! Maaf atas kehebohan kami di awal _airing_ ke 3 kali ini.

Kuroko : Mikurira-san benar, kami memohon maaf pada para pembaca sekalian.

Miku : Selamat datang di Kuroko no Basket Radio Corner Episode 3 kali ini! Yeeeey (tepuk tangan)

Kuroko : Selamat datang… (tepuk tangan juga)

Kagami : Formal amat sih, huh, udah cepet lanjutin!

Miku : Nggak-usahhh-nyuruh-nyuruh-aku (ngeliatin Kagami dengan _dark aura_)

Kuroko : Kagami… (menepuk pundak kagami) Tolong jangan bikin kekacauan lagi… (senyum Kuroko datar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya)

Kagami : A-…AKU SALAH APA?! HARUSNYA AKU YANG MAR—mmphh! (dijejelin tisu sama Miku)

Miku : Yah, mari kita langsung saja ke _main_ acara kitaaaaaa—apa Tetsuyaaaa….?

Kuroko : Jeng jenggg (ingat; ini adalah sfx dari mulut Kuroko)

Miku : Sesi tanya jawab…! Yeeey!

Kuroko : Yeey….

Kagami : Mmmhh….!

Kuroko : _Hai _(ngebantuin Kagami ngeluarin tisu dari mulutnya)

Miku : Oke, aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan pertama untuk seorang Kagami Taiga (_smirk_)

Kagami : *glek*

Miku : Pertanyaan ini dari **Bona Nano**-san,

_Tipe uke idaman Kagami tu yg kayak gimana?_

Kagami : …

Miku : Wah, pertanyaan awal yang sadis, fuh! JAWAB! Aku juga pengen tahu nih~

Kuroko : Silahkan Kagami-kun.

Kagami : …

Miku : Kenapa?

Kagami : Anu… erm… _uke _itu apa?

Miku : —HA?

Kuroko : …

Miku : Tetsu… ughh (melukin Kuroko) Tetsuya plis… aku nggak ingin menodai kesucian nak Kagami ini… (lari terus nangis dipojokan)

Kuroko : Tenang Mikurira-san, aku mengerti perasaanmu (nepuk nepuk Miku di pojokan)

Kagami : J-JANGAN ABAIKAN AKU HEY! UKE ITU APA?!

Miku : … (menatap Kagami lagi) ng-nggak kuattt (balik lagi ke pojokan)

Kuroko : Lalu bagaimana Miku-san…?

Miku : Aku juga gatau… tapi-tapi… pembaca pasti tidak ingin radio ini bubar karena kepolosan Kagami… ugh… (T.T)

Kuroko : Jadi…?

Miku : (nepuk pundak Kuroko) K-kita harus menodai Kagami-kun! (ngepalin tangan semangat dengan debur ombak di belakangnya)

Kuroko : Tenang Mikurira-san (gentian nepuk pundak Miku) demi para pembaca yang budiman, aku akan mengatakannya (Kuroko berdiri semangat juga)

Miku : O-ooh…! Kau mau mengorbankan diri Tetsu?

Kuroko : Demi pembaca Miku-san…

Miku : T-tapi…

Kagami : Apasih yang kalian bicarakan…?

Kuroko : Oke… Dengarkan aku Kagami-kun… (ngedeketin Kagami terus nepuk pundaknya)

Kagami : W-wah… apaan Kuroko?

Miku : (ngeliatin Kuroko)

Kuroko : _Uke _itu…

Kagami : …

Kuroko : _Uke _itu…

Miku : …

Kuroko : …

Kagami : …_Uke itu_?

Kuroko : —Aku.

Kagami : Hah…?

Miku : HAH?!

*BLETAK!*

Kuroko : Ugh… (megangin kepalanya yang dijitak Miku)

Miku : Hmm… tapi bener juga sih…

Kagami : …

Miku : Ya, jadi intinya, _uke _itu adalah seseorang yang dibawah (?)

Kagami : Dibawah…?

Kuroko : Tapi nggak selamanya dibawah, Mikurira-san. (menatap serius)

Miku : O-Ohhhh~ apa ini? Pernyataan terlarang dari Tetsuya-sama? (mindahin mikrofon ke Kuroko)

Kuroko : …

Kagami : Dibawah maksudnya seperti di dalam tanah?

Miku/Kuroko : …

Kagami : Apa?! Jelaskan! Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau mengatakannya seperti itu!

Miku : Hmm… gimana ya jelasinnya? _Uke _itu adalah _bottom_. _Bottom _loh Kagami… (pake meragaain tanda kutip pas ngomong) _you don't know? "bottom" in male relationship?_

Kagami : O-ohhh…. (blushing mukanya)

Kuroko : Kagami-kun tahu ternyata….

Miku : Cara penjelasanku manjur?!

Kagami : (buang muka sok uke gitu) Kalau seperti itu bilang daritadi…! Tsk!

Miku/Kuroko : (dalam hati) _'dasar orang Amerika!'_

Kagami : Jadi apa tadi pertanyaannya? Tipe idaman ya?

Miku : Ugh, iya, silahkan dijawab, Bakagami-san.

Kagami : Siapa yang baka?!

Kuroko : Cepat jawab Kagami-kun…

Kagami : Ah, benar. Tipe idamanku adalah yang erm… imut (?)

Miku : (lirik Kuroko sambil senyum-senyum ala mbak-mbak fujo)

Kagami : tidak terlalu gemuk…

Miku : (makin lirik Kuroko sambil senyum-senyum kini ala tante-tante mesum)

Kagami : mungkin yang seperti Kuro-…

Miku : YAAAAAA—(PLAK! Jatuh dipukul Kuroko ke lantai)

Kuroko : Sepertiku…?

Kagami : I-Iya… (blushing sendiri)

Kuroko : …!

Miku : W-wooohhh! (menikmati adegan absurd dari lantai sambil senyum senyum)

Kuroko : Tapi aku tidak suka yang seperti Kagami-kun..

Kagami : (JLEB/dalem hatinya)

Kuroko : Dan yang benci anjing…

Kagami : (JLEB/lagi yang kedua kalinya)

Kuroko : Tapi Kagami-kun baik, jadi tidak masalah sih…

Kagami : O-oh... (mukanya merah)

Miku : … (ngeliatin dua-duanya) yo diobral yo, KagaKuro yo, satu sepuluh ribu, video hot dari author tercinta yo, murah murah…

Kuroko : Mikurira-san, pastikan bayaranku lebih mahal karena _fanservice_ ini… (nunjuk sambil muka serius)

Kagami : JADI HANYA FANSERVICE?!

Miku : Hohohoho~ tentu saja tentu saja…

Kagami : … (*zuuung)

Miku : Hahahaha, ternyata Kagami bisa zung gitu juga.

Kuroko : Ayo lanjutkan pertanyaannya Miku-san.

Miku : Oke oke…! Amplop mana ini amplop…

Kuroko : Ini saja… (ngambil amplop)

Miku : Hmmm, oh, ini pertanyaan dari **Nozomi Rizuki 1414**-san. 1414. Ada apa dengan angka itu gerangan kawan? Saya juga tidak tahu. Haha. Oke lanjut, pertanyaannya adalah

_Kagami pake pewarna rambut apa? Kok warna rambutnya jadi dua gitu?_

Kuroko : Ah, pertanyaannya normal…

Miku : Syukurlah ada yang normal (nafas lega) _horaaa_ Kagamicchi, buruan jawab. Normal kok kali ini…

Kuroko : -cchi begitu seperti Kise-kun…

Miku : Hehe, pengen nyoba sesekali, hohoh…

Kagami : (balik ke kursi) jadi apa tadi pertanyaannya?

Miku : Hoh, sudah kembali dia (nepuk nepuk Kagami) pertanyaannya pake cat rambut apa kok bisa dua warnanya.

Kagami : Pake herbal essence…

Miku : BOHONG! Herbal herbal itu nggak buat ngecat rambut!

Kuroko : Mikurira-san tahu….?

Miku : I-iya… hehehe. Shampoo-ku Selshun Blue soalnya…

Kuroko/Kagami : (dalem hati) 'A_pa hubungannya?!'_

Miku : Serius dong, Taiga, groa groa…

Kagami : Groa-groa… (swtdrop) ini sebenernya bawaan dari lahir tahu, rambut ini…

Miku : Ma-masa…?

Kuroko : Tidak terlihat seperti itu.

Kagami : Aku serius!

Kuroko : Tapi Alex-san bilang itu karena kau suka kepanasan…

Kagami : (kaget) M-…MASA?!

Kuroko/Miku : (dalem hati) '_ja-jadi dia nggak tahu…?'_

Miku : _Maa_… lanjut deh ke selanjutnya, pertanyaan dari **Luvalres-**san… wohh! Ini surat kedua darinya! Makasih sudah ngikutin terus, Luvalres-san! (bungkuk makasih)

Kuroko : Makasih… (bungkuk makasih)Miku-san, aku mau baca…

Miku : Mmmm…. (diem dulu liatin Kuroko) boleh deh (ngasih amplop)

Kuroko : Pertanyaannya…

_Apa yang membuat Alex suka nyium orang? Dan gimana rasanya dicium Alex di depan para pemain Seirin?_

Kagami : Yah, apaboleh buat sih, Alex kan orang Amerika, dan dia… yah, seperti itu… aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata…

Miku : Heee…

Kuroko : Lalu, perasaanmu bagaimana saat dicium di depan kami?

Kagami : Hm? Kupikir kalian juga pasti mengerti budaya orang luar seperti itu kan? Jadi ya… tidak masalah…?

Miku : Gimana kalo ternyata aku nggak ngganggep biasa aja?

Kagami : HE?

Kuroko : Benar, bagaimana kalau ternyata semuanya mengira kau bisa bikin hamil Alex dengan ciuman?

Kagami : Hah?

Miku : Ci—pfftt... HAHAHAHAH—! CIUMAN BIKIN HAMIL—LOL! EMANGNYA KAU ANAK SD, TETSUYA?! HAHAHAHA!

Kuroko : …

Miku : HAHHAHAHAHAH! (guling guling ditanah)

Kuroko : …

Miku : HAHAHHAHA—mmphh! (disumpel tisu sama Kuroko)

Kuroko : Ah, maaf tanganku terpeleset…

Miku/Kagami : (dalem hati) _'DARI MANANYA?!'_

Kagami : _M-maa… _lanjutkan deh pertanyaannya.. (ngambil amplop) coba lihat… ini dari **Rallfreecss**-san…

Miku : Rallfreecss-san! Dia juga ngirim kan minggu kemaren?

Kuroko : Minggu kemarin? Bulan kemarin maksudmu, Mikurira-san?

Miku : A-aku tahu aku telat ngepost… (orz) aku sampah… (*zuuung)

Kuroko : Pertanyaannya apa Kagamine-kun?

Kagami : Pertanyaannya…

_Lebih suka dipairingin sama Kuroko atau Aomine?_

Kagami : Kuroko! (_immediate answer_)

Miku : Cieeeeeeeeeeee…. (nyenggol nyenggol Kuroko)

Kagami : Siapa yang mau di pair sama orang beda tim?! Lagipula aku tidak bisa membayangkan satu tim dengan Aomine…

Kuroko : Bukan _pair_ dalam basketball, Kagami-kun…

Kagami : O-oh…

Miku : Tapi banyak juga nih yang nanya hal mirip mirip, misalnya dari **Kisafuuma**-san…

_Kagami milih mana antara makan Kuroko atau cheeseburger?_

Miku : Atau salah satu pertanyaan dari **Usashiro**-san,

_Lebih milih Kuroko atau voucher makan hamburger sepuasnya selama setahun?_

Kuroko : Dan satu lagi dari **Tsunayoshi Yuzuru**-san yang bertanya…

_Kagami pilih siapa Tatsuya, Alex, Kuroko atau Aomine?_

Miku : Nah, nah, silahkan dijawab Kagami-kyuuun~ kalau mau lebih mantapnya lagi aku satuin deh pertanyannya, Kagami lebih milih mana? Kuroko-kun, cheeseburger, voucher makan hamburger setahun, Tatsuya-san, Alex-san, atau Aomine-kun? HAHAHAHHAHA..

Kuroko : Tumben kau bicara banyak, Mikurira-san…

Miku : Iya nih… hehehe, biar hemat waktu…

Kuroko : Jadi, Kagami-kun…?

Kagami : Pertanyaan yang sulit… (mikir)

Miku : Sudah… jawab saja 'Kuroko'… (senggol senggol Kagami)

Kuroko : Biar banyak _fanservice_…?

Miku : Cih, ketahuan.

Kagami : Kau benar. Kalau antara Kuroko dan cheeseburger tentu saja Kuroko, soalnya tanpa Kuroko, Seirin bukan Seirin…

Miku : _Haaaah_… Basket lagi ya dia mikirnya.

Kuroko : Iya.

Kagami : Kalau Kuroko dengan voucher… ugh… sulit…

Miku : HAHA! KAU DISAMAKAN DENGAN VOUCHER, TETSUYA!

Kuroko : (nyumpelin Miku pake tisu, eits! Tisunya abis—eh pake bungkus tisunya dong)

Kagami : Kuroko deh. Soalnya tanpa voucher juga aku masih bisa beli sendiri…

Miku : Bleh! (ngeluarin bungkus tisu) cieeh, bilang aja gini; "tanpa voucher aku mah bisa hidup, tapi tanpa Kuroko… aku… aku tidak bisa hidup… " (meragain ala sinetron sinetron di tv dengan air mata bohongan)

Kuroko : Miku-san… (ikutan drama-nya)

Miku : Tetsu-kun… (menangis banjir kemudian berpelukan)

Kagami : WOY!

Miku : Hehe, habis kau lama sih jawabnya… tapi yang aku bilang bener kan? Fufufufu~

Kagami : S-SIAPA BILANG?!

Miku : Haha~ becanda kok :v kan aku yang bilang.

Kuroko : Bagaimana dengan Alex-san, Himuro-san dan Aomine-kun?

Kagami : Alex dan Tatsuya memang sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri sih, jadi kalau disuruh memilih… uh… erm… gimana ya? Rasanya kayak disuruh milih antara buah mangga dan buah melon dan sebenarnya kau suka dua duanya!

Miku : Bilang aja kalo gak bisa milih antara keluarga sama pacar, ahahahahaha—mmpph! (disumpelin lagi sama Kuroko)

Kuroko : _Jaaa_… Aomine-kun?

Kagami : Ke-kenapa Aomine?

Miku : Soalnya beredar pairing AoKaga, Kagami-kun! Aku sempet baca sih… ehe~

Kagami : HA?

Kuroko : Aomine-kun…?

Kagami : Tadi kan sudah kujawab! Aomine-kan hanya sebatas teman saja, lagipula dia juga tim lawan…

Miku : Jadi intinya—Kuroko? Fufufufu (nepuk nepuk pundak Kagami)

Kagami : Y-Yah, bisa dibilang begitu… tapi kalau dipikir… nggak buruk juga sama Aomine…

Miku : Parah jir, homo :v

Kuroko : Mikurira-san… (nepuk pundak Miku) jangan lupa biaya tambahan _fanservice_…

Miku : Hahahahaha! Oke deh lanjut pertanyaan selanjutnya dari seorang **_Guest_ **yang entah siapa itu…

_Kagami itu senengnya jadi seme atau uke? Soalnya aku sering baca ff AoKaga dan malah ada KagaKuro. Beri penjelasan._

Kagami : Seme itu apa lagi?

Miku : _Top _Kagami-kun, _you know _kan? "_top_" (meragain tanda kutip, lagi)

Kagami : Ohhh…

Miku : Jadi jawabannya?

Kagami : _F-Fl-…_

Miku : Fl…?

Kagami : Fleksibel… (ngalihin matanya)

Miku : Ha…? HAHAHAHAHAH!

Kagami : Di-diamlah! Aku kan hanya menjawab!

Miku : Oke oke maaf… pfft… jadi jadi, kalo ada pertanyaan kayak dari **Oto Ichiiyan**-san seperti…

_kalo Kagamin pacaran dengan Himuro, siapa yang jadi seme dan siapa yang jadi uke ya?_

Miku : Kau akan jawab fleksibel? Hahaha… pfft… (nahan ketawa)

Kagami : Tatsuya ya… hmm…

Miku : Di-dijawab?!

Kagami : Ya. Kalau Tatsuya sih, lebih mudah aku jadi _top_.

Miku : O-ooh…

Kagami : Tapi jadi _bottom_ juga tidak masalah sih…

Miku : … (dalem hati) _'jadi yang mana_?' (orz) gimana dengan Tetsuya?! Masa kau mau jadi _bottom_nya Tetsu?!

Kagami : Eits! _SUPER-BOTTOM_ kayak Kuroko mana bisa jadi _top_!

Miku : _S-Super_ _uke _dia bilang… (shock) belum tahu Tetsuya waaah…

Kagami : Ngomong-ngomong soal Kuroko, si anak itu kemana?

Miku : Oh ya! Kau benar! Tetsuya dimana?!

Kagami/Miku : … (pandang-pandangan dan saling membaca pikiran _worst case_ Kuroko hilang)

Miku : Diculik?!

Kagami : HAH?!

Kuroko : …?

Miku/Kagami : WAAAAAA! (kaget)

Miku : Darimana aja kau, Tetsu?!

Kuroko : Tadi ambil tisu yang habis…

Miku : O-oke… lanjut deh lanjut, pertanyaan terakhir nih!

Kagami : Akhirnya…! Yosh! Tanyakan saja terakhir!

Miku : Campuran 2 pertanyaan dari **panda fujooo**-san dan **Blossoming Daisy**-san yang katanya KagaKuro adalah OTP-nya, hahaha, oke pertanyaannya…

_Kagami pernah ngerape Kurokoh? Rasanya gimana? Kalo misalnya Kagamicchi tiba-tiba dirape sama Kurokocchi gimana?_

Kuroko : …

Miku : HAHAHAHAHAHAH!—Eits, jangan nyumpel pake tisu, Tetsu, hehe. Salahkan pembaca tanya begituan. Hehehehe.

Kagami : INI PERTANYAAN APA SIH?!

Miku : Sudahhh.. jawab sajaaaaa

Kagami : Cih! Aku nggak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu tahu!

Kuroko : A-aah… K-Kagami-kun bohong… (blushing + puppy eyes)

Miku : Woooh! (_click, click_, ngambilin foto) yo diobral yo KagaKuro satu foto sepuluh ribu yo!

Kagami : A-apaan sih Kuroko! Jangan bikin orang lain salah sangka begitu! (megang kepala Kuroko kuat)

Kuroko : Pa-padahal selama ini aku berharap lebih… (_now with teary eyes_ dan muka merah)

Kagami : (mukanya jadi merah sendiri)

Miku : Hahahahaha! Muka Kagami! Muka Kagami LOL! (ketawa guling-guling)

Kuroko : Kalau begitu tidak jadi pertanyaan terakhir (udah balik ke raut muka biasa sambil nepis tangan Kagami di kepalanya)

Miku : Pfft… benar benar… pertanyaan penutup dari **yurisweetyoja**-san dan **Usashiro**-san lagi..

_Jelaskan seberapa pentingkah Kuroko dalam kehidupan Kagami? Dan __kenapa dia bisa naksir Kuroko yg ekspresinya datar?_

Kagami : Kau mau membully-ku ya? (narik rambut Miku)

Miku : Aw aw aw! Ampun Kagami-kun!

Kuroko : Sudah jawab saja Kagami-kun, setelah ini kau boleh pulang…

Kagami : (ngeliatin Kuroko) O-Oke (ngeliatin kearah lain)

Miku : Jadi…?

Kagami : K-KUROKO ITU PENTING DAN AKU TIDAK TAHU KENAPA BISA NAKSIR DIA! PUAS?!

Kuroko : …

Miku : …

Kagami : A-aku pulang… (pergi)

*Blam!*

Kuroko : …

Miku : …

Kuroko : Mikurira-san… uang _fanservice…_

Miku : Ah… benar… tunggu… (diem sebentar)…—JADI KAGAMI BENERAN SUKA?!

.

.

.

Ending Song : Guren no Yumiya – Linked Horizon

.

.

Kuroko : Padahal belum ditutup…

Miku : Kau benar Tetsuya, belum ditutup dan lagu ending udah selesai… (zuuung)

Kuroko : Tutup saja Mikurira-san.

Miku : Benar! Sampai jumpa minna-san! Makasih sudah mampir ke episode 3 ini! (membungkuk hormat)

Kuroko : Terimakasih (ikut membungkuk hormat)

* * *

End Episode 3

* * *

Miku : Tetsuya!

Kuroko : Ya?

Miku : Jangan pulang sendirian…! (muka serem)

Kuroko : Kenapa…?

Miku : _S-somehow feeling-_ku nggak enak gara-gara Kagamicchi… huft…

Kuroko : Tidak papa kok, hari ini aku diajak pulang bersama Midorima-kun.

Miku : Waaah! Pas sekali! Besok suruh dia datang di episode 4!

Kuroko : Baiklah. Para pembaca juga silahkan mengirimkan pertanyaan untuk Midorima-kun.

Miku : Makasih semuanya sudah membaca dan ditunggu responnya!

Kuroko : _doumo…_


End file.
